


no accident

by fanfoolishness (LoonyLupin), LoonyLupin



Series: Starshine Over Beach City: Moments from Steven Universe [29]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Gen, Steven Universe Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21538852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoonyLupin/pseuds/fanfoolishness, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoonyLupin/pseuds/LoonyLupin
Summary: Pearl and Greg realize that something is very wrong with Steven.
Relationships: Greg Universe & Steven Universe, Pearl & Greg Universe
Series: Starshine Over Beach City: Moments from Steven Universe [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1523993
Comments: 14
Kudos: 217





	no accident

Greg stepped carefully around the shattered glass of the floor, his feet unsteady on the fragile surface. Pearl beside him was quiet, her hands twisting together, fingers nearly tying themselves in knots.

Greg was hoarse when he finally managed to speak. “You said  _ Steven _ did this. That he hurt someone. Was it some kind of horrible accident? A problem with his powers?”

Pearl swallowed, shivering. “No. He was furious.  _ Threatening _ . He... he meant it. I’ve never seen him like this before.”

“Where is he?” Greg asked hollowly.

“I don’t know. He ran away afterwards. I tried to undo what had happened, but I couldn’t.” She rubbed at her face and tried to keep her voice steady, but a sob escaped her. “Something is very wrong with him.”

Regret was a cold coil in the pit of his stomach, sorrow a vice around his chest. “I know.”

Tears welled in her eyes faster than she could wipe them away. “He could hurt someone like this. He could hurt himself. Greg, he’s a Diamond. He could — We have to do something.”

Greg heard the words she didn’t say. 

_ Or else _ .

He reached down, gingerly touching one of the pink shards of glass strewn on the floor. It was smooth and sharp and gleaming.

His stomach turned, looking at destruction, fury, violence. He knew this feeling. It was one he’d had many times, but never like this, never so mixed up in old and new.

Fear, familiar: the fear for Steven’s safety. It was overwhelming, felt in his bones and gut, and yet it was not alone.

Fear, utterly new: the fear  _ of _ Steven.

The fear of Steven, and what he could become.

**Author's Note:**

> Written after the first Steven Universe: Future trailer dropped. I think Steven may have done something to Pink Pearl... color me scared for what comes next!


End file.
